Tender
by sk8trmad
Summary: Dick Grayson is Nightwing the hero of Bludhaven. After a night of fighting crime he's recognised by a girl from his past. After she is shown to be something special to him and the hero society Nightwing asks her to join the team and take on the REACH but things don't go to plan. Post Season 1, During Season 2. Dick Grayson Own Character. .
1. Chapter 1

Tender

Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my new story Tender! I'm really excited for this because I had this in a dream but it was so cool because it continued each night! But anyway the story is mainly around my own made-up character and Dick Grayson/Nightwing so it's set around season 2 **

**Note: **_**Italics mean thoughts of the said character. **_

**Really hope you enjoy it and here is the first chapter of Tender…**

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Blϋdhaven**

The city of Blϋdhaven, almost as bad as Gotham, if not worse. Constantly harbouring drug dealings, theft and murder but crime rate had been down recently. Most would thank the resident hero known as Nightwing, 1st partner to Batman: The Dark Knight, and former Robin. Until leaving his city and his Robin personnel to fight crime solo.

Although still part of the Justice League Nightwing preferred to help the people of the decaying city of Blϋdhaven.

Cold air slapped against the face of a young man, only in his late teens, as he watched the city below. The moonlight was absorbed in his costume creating a dark silhouette. The only evidence of someone there was the symbol of a blue bird that covered his chest. His hair was black and hanging loosely over his forehead while his eyes were concealed by a domino mask.

* * *

**Nightwing's POV**

So far this night he'd stopped a small drug dealing and an attempted kidnapping. Why people would allow their children out at this time he didn't know. Crime was low at the moment yes but still existent. This was never going to be a city where it was safe to leave your door unlocked.

The lack of crime did mean one good thing for the young hero it allowed him some time off. It was coming up to the anniversary of the last performance of "The Flying Graysons" and this was a time when his own performance of crime fighting wasn't at its best. But this didn't stop Nightwing from investigating the unexplainable lack crime that was starting to show, someone other than himself must be doing it. He knew it wasn't any member of the League or the team as it was a well known fact Blϋdhaven was Nightwing's territory.

The air was cold tonight. Probably from the fact he was sat on the roof of a building by the docks. He was currently looking down on a money shipment that was taking place. He'd heard about it from two corrupt policemen, most of the law enforcement members in this city were involved in gangs, cults or other big organisations so news spread fast.

The quiet sound of the sea was suddenly over-clouded with the sound of a girl crying out in pain. Nightwing quickly lunged off the building as he spotted the scene below. A group of men were closing in on the unknown girl; she was pressed up against the wall of a building with her eyes wide. Nightwing smiled to himself as he landed behind the men.

"_Looks like I've got to help the damsel in distress"_

* * *

**Unknown Girl's POV**

"_Well done Scout, trust you to challenge 5 massive guys that could snap you like a twig and in Blϋdhaven no less."_

The men started to walk forwards slowly, smiling as they came. Looking around my eyes rest on one guy stood on the right. His face is bruised and a long scar runs across his cheek.

"_Well I guess I now know what the big guy meant when he said he had friends. To be honest I don't know why he's so upset about the scar it was only a tiny scratch… made by a knife but still. Besides it helps with the whole big tough guy look, as long as he doesn't mention that it was done by an 18 year old girl…"_

I set my body into a fighting stance knowing fully well that I can't take them all I sure I can get a few strikes to them all.

I launch myself forward surprising all the men aside from scar-face who looked amused that I'd try when outnumbered. I swing my leg round knocking two of the men down flat and continue to hand spring around the rest distracting them, until I can think of another attempt to strike, but it's cut short as one of them grabs my leg smacking me against the wall causing a sound of pain escape from my mouth. I look down at the point of pain and notice my once intact ankle was now bent at a worrying angle.

"_Ow, great that's gonna leave a mark."_

I step forward gently on my foot to stand them off again. But the weight is too much. My body falls forward, but before my hands reach the floor ugly number one grabs the front of my t-shirt. His face gives off an unfriendly smile as he smacks me against the wall.

… _Can't _*SMACK* _… fight _*SMACK*_ … back *_SMACK*

* * *

**Nightwing POV**

I land as quietly as possible behind the group.

"_And she's out cold, oh and great the thugs that did this have just got back up, I need to work fast."_

I skilfully threw a handful of Wingdings** towards their faces. The distraction allowed enough time to sneak up behind two of the guys knocking them out. But noise from the now unconscious thugs was loud enough to put full attention on me.

"_Good, two down three to go. And now their not concentrating on the girl. But I think she's waking up."_

Dropping a smoke bomb, I finished the job with a combo of punches, each harder than the last.

Turning around, my eyes caught the sight of the girl who was now leaning against the wall. Noticing her ankle I made a quick medical assessment. I only had a small amount of medical training from Batman but it didn't take an idiot to tell it was broken. My eyes continued to look at her for any sign of other injuries; she had a heart shaped face with bright green eyes, her hair was a mousey brown and was shaped around her head. She looked about 5'7 and of medium build. She wasn't fat; she actually looked rather small aside from the clear strength on her arms and legs, all which were above the average woman of her age, which I guessed was about 16 – 19.

I was about to offer her a lift to the nearest hospital. But I never expected what she said to come out of her mouth.

"Dick?"

* * *

****I googled it and Nightwing's equivalent for 'Batarangs' are called 'Wingdings'.**

**So yeah that's the first chapter for Tender ^.^**

**Reviews are always welcomed and I may try to respond to any I get here at the bottom! So once Chapter 2 is out check out what I've said!**

**Also I'm still trying to understand how I'm going to write this so if there are any rookie mistakes please forgive me I'm only human **


	2. Chapter 2

Tender

Chapter 2

**A/N: And the second chapter is up! I'm going to try and put up at least one or two new chapters a week but that may change depending on what I have happening that week. But I seem to have had good feedback on the first chapter. Oh and any questions you had should probably be answered in this chapter or the next.**

**So let chapter 2 commence…**

* * *

_I was about to offer her a lift to the nearest hospital. But I never expected what she said to come out of her mouth._

"_Dick?"_

* * *

**Normal POV**

The young hero's face flashed with a mixture of emotion. But he managed to compose himself in a matter of minutes. Nightwing smiled sweetly to the girl.

"I'm sorry, I think you're mistaken. You did get your head whacked against a wall, but I'd be happy to call an ambulance for you?"

Her face looked shocked and sad.

"No, you're Richard John Grayson! Come on don't lie to me Dick, I know you, you know me!"

Nightwing was taken back by the pleading tone of her voice but contemplated the possible decisions in front of him. He could take the girl straight to the hospital commenting that she may be delusional from the fight or he could do something about this girl in private. She clearly knew him and now that he'd looked at her properly she did have a familiar face but he still couldn't work out from where. In the end he decided on the latter.

He ran towards the girl, wrapped his arm securely around her waist and sent a grapple hook towards the nearest building.

* * *

**Nightwing's POV**

I held her tightly making sure not to loosen my grip as I ran under the moonlight towards my, Dick Grayson's apartment.

"_Who is she? She says she knows me, hell she even knows my middle name, the same name as my father. So that completely cancels out the obvious the question of whether my mask had slipped."_

I looked to my right as I leapt to a different building and spotted that the money shipment seemed to have gone well. Two men where loading the police truck while one of the top men in the job was sat in the drivers seat.

"_At least I know someone I trust is running this operation."_

After a couple of minutes and a few leaps over the roofs of different buildings we arrived at my apartment. I know it's not as inconspicuous as the Batcave but when you're doing the hero gig alone this is all you can really afford.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Nightwing entered the building through one of the back windows, careful to not be spotted.

The layout out of the apartment was simple yet had everything Nightwing or as he is known here Dick would need. In the corner laid a small couch for two people while a TV screen light up the room with the latest news coverage for the area. The walls were a pale shade of yellow lined with shelves. Each had a picture of his friends all in their street clothes so not to be recognised. A small kitchen was placed in the corner containing usual appliances such as an oven, fridge etc.

Three different doors were placed around the room. One as the front door and the other two leading of to the different rooms. These contained a bedroom and bathroom.

Nightwing placed the girl down and walked over to the light switch.

* * *

**Nightwing's POV**

Not wanting to waste anymore time I started with the most obvious question.

"How do you know who I am?"

The girl's face turned to shock once again.

"_Maybe she thought I recognised her or she'd got through to me or maybe she'd just got lucky and guess who I am, if that's the case I just gave away the biggest secret I have."_

"You are Richard John Grayson" she yelled back.

"Yes congratulations you know my full name but you know completely well that's not what I meant."

I said calmly I didn't need my neighbours knowing as well. I waited a while but when she didn't answer I moved on to something else.

"Why should I believe you?"

"You must recognise me a bit otherwise why would you have brought me to your own apartment?"

"_Well she has a point."_

I continued with the questions I wasn't going to let her get away with this so easily.

"Okay then. Who are you?"

She started to smile.

"My full name is Alicia Jones but no one has ever called me that, instead people call me…"

"…Scout."

"_Scout she's here! I thought after my flying Grayson days were over I'd never see my friends again. She was a complete act on her own. She could bend her body into crazy positions and was ace at gymnastics and could've easily beat Batgirl, not that she'd admit that. _

_Her parents Mary-Lou and Charlie had their own act juggling knives, not exactly the best thing to be able to do especially when they were both alcoholics. I remember Scout would come and sleep with me and my parents in our trailer. She'd come in crying about them fighting with each other or with her. We'd always let her in, she was like my little sister."_

"Scout! Wha… How… How did you know I was Nightwing?"

"Ha, Dick I've know you for years. You used to get called Robin in the circus! You think I wouldn't notice that a couple months after you left a new hero with the exact same name would appear in Gotham?"

Scout's face was beaming with happiness. I decided to ask her one more question.

"What are you doing here?" I said gently. I didn't want it to sound harsh.

Instead of talking she reached into her pocket and pulled out an old screwed up piece of paper and handed it to me. I opened it carefully and started to read.

* * *

To Dick,

Hopefully you've recognised Scout from receiving this. I realise she looks so different to when you last saw her as you were 9 and she was 7.

Whether she's told you this or not Charlie died of Cancer about 6 months ago which we think was caused from the drinking. Without him around I don't have time to look after Scout anymore and I doubt she wants me around anyway. I've been a terrible mother to her after his death I lost it I couldn't handle being so alone, which I know you know how that feels, and because of this I did the only thing I could do. I went back to the drink. I didn't realise what this was doing to me or my emotions. So one day when Scout came back to the trailer late I snapped. I shouted at her and in the end got out one of the knives we use in the shows and I hurt her.

But anyway I now realise I can't do anything good for her so I've sent her to go looking for you. She says she knows where to find you and I hope that maybe you can help her live a better life.

Mary-Lou Jones

* * *

**Scout's POV**

I watched the shock flash across Dick's face he was trying to hide his emotions previously but had finally given up as he let his face be read like an open book.

"She killed herself after writing that. Said she didn't want to hurt me anymore so went to the cliff by the next circus stop and jumped. Good riddance."

"You can't mean that? I lost my parents, I know how it feels, and you can't just say you're happy about it." Dick replied finally taking off his mask and revealing his sapphire eyes.

"Sure I can. You saw what she wrote. That's not even the worst of it; it wasn't once she hurt me. No, she did it at least once every time she drank. Guess that was the only one she was sober enough to remember."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Dick didn't waste anytime before he reached out and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry. I should never have let that happen to my little sister."

* * *

**So that's Chapter 2! Really hope this clears up who Scout is and the last sentence clearly explains that Dick and Scouts relationship is completely Sibling Love. I've done this because I just don't feel it'd be right to create a character and then instantly make them perfect for the other character.**

**Please let me know what you think of Scout's past and her as a character.**

**And Chapter 3 is coming soon…**


	3. Chapter 3

Tender

Chapter 3

**A/N: And so the story continues. I'd just like to say that every time someone follows or reviews this story I feel like I get a virtual hug so to thank you all I'd like to give you a virtual cookie. :D**

**So hope you enjoy this chapter and enjoy your cookie at the same time! :3**

* * *

**Scout's POV**

Dick continued asking how I had been and what I'd been up to in the past ten years. Seeing as it had already been late when he'd found me by the time we'd covered that time apart it was already four in the morning.

Dick had quickly bandaged up my ankle soon after he remembered and continued by showing me to his bedroom saying that it must have been weeks since I'd slept in an actual bed. I tried to object but Dick took no interest in what I said. Instead he set up some blankets and headed to the couch.

Looking around his room I realised it was super clean. Not a single bit of dust could be seen. I laughed to myself.

"_You'd think being a hero you'd never have time to keep your apartment in such a clean condition. But I guess when you used to live with Bruce Wayne and his butler certain things rub off on you."_

I headed straight towards the bed ignoring the rest of the room; I'd have time to look at it in the morning. I pulled up the heavy bed covers and sat on the edge. Carefully kicking off my one remaining scruffy, black, lace up boot I curled up into a ball with my head gently resting on the pillow.

"_It's strange how you never really start thinking about things properly until you're curled up like this."_

My mind started thinking back to the convocation with Dick. I'd told him only little of what I done in our years apart but one thing I did notice, which I'm surprised a great detective like him didn't ask, is he never mentioned questions like when did my mother killed herself and more importantly what had happened to my while trying to find him.

* * *

**Dick's POV**

After finally convincing Scout that it was fine for her to sleep in my bed I decided to ditch the Nightwing costume and head to the computer. I needed someone to talk to about Scout but only a few people knew my back story. So I decided on the only person who's been there through it all. Wally.

It took a couple of minutes for the computer to connect to Wally's and then I had to wait a few more possibly because of the time and the fact Wally liked his sleep though I hoped he'd make an exception for his best pal. Finally he answered.

Wally's face appeared on the screen. His ginger hair was more messy than usual while his eyes looked like they were fighting to stay open.

"Dude, it's what? 4 in the morning?" Wally said

"I know, I know but I have great news! Scout my old friend from the circus is here! She's been looking for me for a couple of weeks and she spotted me while on patrol."

I could feel my face was beaming. And Wally's face seemed to smile back too. I'd told him nearly everything about Scout aside from the parent issues and Wally had even said himself that she sounded hilarious.

"Really!? Dick that's brilliant! Hey you said she was circus like you maybe she could join the team?" Wally stated.

I wasn't sure how to respond the idea of having Scout out there helping people and using her skill sounded great but she wasn't ready.

"Maybe. Once her ankles better yeah? Besides I'd rather see what she can do already before sending her out there."

"Dude, let go of the over protective brother feelings! She's what? 17 now I'm sure she knows how to look after herself. But hey! If you feel that strongly about it at least let her meet the team."

I contemplated this idea.

"_This way I can see what her fighting skills are like and she can create a friendship with the others."_

"Thanks Wally I'll do that."

Wally gave one last smile at me before I turned off the monitor. Tomorrow was going to be great.

"_Lets see what Scout can do."_

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Tick, Done!**

**Please let me know once again your opinions and R&R!**

**Also Chapters will be slightly slower as it is work experience week next week and for the next ¾ weeks I have exams!**

**ARRGGHHH STRESSFUL LIFE!**

**:3**


	4. Chapter 4

Tender

Chapter 4

**Err… Hi there, long time no see huh? Seeing as its been what? 3 months since I updated? Jeez I'm so sorry! You all have permission to track me down and attack me if you wish. I deserve it.**

**So aside from my clear absence I WILL finish this, which is a promise written in blood, even if it kills me!**

**I could come here and write down a million excuses but I'm not going to as I know how annoying it can be.**

**I'd just like to thank you, from the bottom of my evil, cruel heart, for all the reviews so far. I'm trying really hard to improve my writing skills as they are clearly lacking.**

**And finally I'm going to drop the "Scout/Nightwing POV" things as I feel I'm loosing the whole 1****st****/2****nd**** person thing. Meaning basically it's starting to not make sense. Instead I'll only do it when absolutely necessary.**

**Anyway on with the story at last!**

* * *

"_Let's see what Scout can do."_

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Dick Grayson's Apartment**

Scout had woken up at 8:00 and was eager to talk to Dick some more. She looked down at her bandaged ankle and gave it a gentle nudge. Instead of expected pain that anyone would feel at a broken ankle, Scout felt only a slight throbbing that would surely fade within a couple of hours. A small smile spread across her face at this. She'd done it once again but how she going to explain this to Dick still eluded her.

As soon as that thought crossed her mind the familiar face of Dick poked through the door.

"Guess I'm not the only early bird" Dick joked.

"Course not." Scout laughed.

"Don't you remember the ridiculous times in the morning we'd pack up for the circus' next stop?"

Dick gave his signature chuckle at the comment, his mind flashing through memories of the circus. But soon shook himself out of his daydream remembering the main reason he was there. He shifted his position so that he was now leaning against the far wall facing Scout.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to visit the Mountain and meet some of the team today." He said struggling to find the right way to put it.

"I just thought that you handled those thugs pretty well and I'd love to see you doing combat. Obviously your ankles currently put you out of action but we can get there via Zeta Tube?"

Scout smiled sheepishly at Dick.

"Actually my ankle's slightly better, maybe you got it wrong when you said it was broken. But I'd love to go." Scout said quickly trying to hide behind her words.

Dick paused for a while noticing he wasn't the only one having trouble with words today. But didn't give it a second thought as he jumped back into the room with one final comment and a smile.

"Great, give me 5 minutes to suit up." Dick said as he left the room.

* * *

**Mount Justice – 12:30pm**

It was training day for the youngest members of the team. The main room of the mountain was set up for combat practice. Wonder Girl and Superboy were in the centre each in their own fighting stance. While other team members such as Blue Beetle, Robin, Lagoon Boy and Beast Boy were spaced around the sides watching the scene in the middle.

Wonder Girl was the first to move flipping herself behind Superboy. She extended her fist aiming for a quick strike to his upper back but it never made contact. Just at the last second Superboy had ducked and now had his hands wrapped around her wrist. In one swift movement Cassie was thrown over his head and landed with a thud in front of Conner.

"**Wonder Girl, Fail"** Said the voice of the computer.

Superboy reached a hand down to lift Cassie back on her feet which she took with a smile.

"You'll get me one day Cassie" Conner stated.

"Yeah right, who's ever gonna beat the boy of steel?" Cassie laughed.

"**Recognized Nightwing B01"**

The familiar yellow glow welcomed the leader of the team as his silhouette materialised into the room. Nightwing said nothing as he walked over to the control panel.

"**Scout A09. Authorisation: Nightwing B01"**

The present team members switched their attention to the corner of the room. Conner walked over to the Zeta Tube with Cassie drifting close behind as Scout's form appeared in the room. The room was silent as everyone waited for someone to speak up.

That question was answered as Nightwing stepped forward.

"Team, this is Scout an old friend. She's just come to meet you guys and watch combat practice."

"Hi." Scout said giving a small wave with her left hand. The Team looked at her for a moment puzzled and slowly walked over to join the convocation. Robin was the first to speak up.

"Good to meet you." Robin said smiling, he too like Wally had heard stories form Dick's past and on many occasions had tried to pry a little deeper into his leader, and brother's possible love life, even if his was only a child when he left. But of course Dick had said nothing and dismissed the subject completely.

"I'm Robin, and this is Conner, Cassie, Gar, Lagaan and Jaime. Obviously my identity is top secret and only known by those special few." Robin said smiling.

Scout laughed while Nightwing smiled to himself, clearly Robin knew that if Scout knew who Dick was it didn't take a genius to workout his personal. But Tim just continued to smile before Nightwing broke in, wiping the looks of confusion from the other Team mate's faces.

"Well" Nightwing stated, "Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy you're up." He said motioning towards the training arena. After receiving a nod Nightwing, Scout and the rest of the team followed as the two headed over to the middle of the cave. After taking up their stances they waited for their opponent to make the first move.

They each moved at the same time nearly causing a head on collision. But it was avoided when Beast Boy morphed in to a snake casually sliding through Lagoon Boy's legs. The frustration from this got to Lagaan as he continued to fail to hit his opponent. His now large body used the approach of attack rather than looking for weaknesses, which in the end caused him to lose as Beast Boy shifted in to a small monkey and climbed up his body until reaching his head, from where his formed itself into a hippo. Leaving Lagoon Boy to rather ungracefully crash upon the floor.

"**Lagoon Boy, Fail" **The voice echoed.

Beast Boy was thrown off of Lagaan, who didn't seem happy with the result.

"Neptune's beard" He shouted. "I'm going to cool off" was the last thing heard as Lagoon Boy stomped out of the room.

"Don't mind him, hermano." Jaime said now out of his Blue Beetle form.

"Good job, Beast Boy. Next time perhaps try not to run straight ahead, sometimes it works to be the second to move." Nightwing stepped forward and reset the training program.

"So who wants to go next?" He asked.

"I will." Scout's voice said from behind Superboy.

* * *

**Again really sorry for the long wait! I will try to get back into the routine. See yea soon! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Tender

Chapter 5

**A/N: Told you I'd get back into this story! And so here is the next chapter! This chapter has a lot more happen in it!**

**I'd like to just ask a favour of you lovely people! If you have the chance please take a look at these!**

**user/sk8trmad**

**^ Please look at some of my videos and if you like them I'd be so grateful if you subscribed! I'm currently on 81 subscribers and I'd love to get to 100. So yeah ^.^**

**Also please check out my new tumblr account (which I currently have no followers on)**

**^ On here I've been posting fanart and I'd love to take requests from here!**

**But I don't want to leave you to wait any longer from reading this!**

**So here ya go! :D**

* * *

"_So who wants to go next?" He asked._

"_I will." Scout's voice said from behind Superboy._

* * *

**Normal POV (Read A/N from previous chapter)**

**Mount Justice – 12:47pm**

The room was silent as Scout stepped out from behind Conner. Her small frame made her look brittle compared to the boy of steel. Dick was shocked and yet proud.

He quickly responded. "Okay, Scout who do you want to be paired with?"

"How about…"

Scout looked around at everyone in the group. Her emerald green eyes scanning over each member until they finally rested upon Cassie.

"Wonder Girl? Have a little girl vs. girl fight?" Scout finished smiling.

"Sure! Of course, if that okay with you Nightwing?" After a small nod from there leader Scout and Cassie headed towards the centre.

"What exactly are you powers? **[1] **I'm a little blank when it comes to this team." Scout asked.

Before Cassie could answer Nightwing stepped in.

"Wonder Girl is the protégé of Wonder Woman; she is skilled in combat from the amazons, as well as the ability of flight and inhuman strength." He said.

"Are you sure about this?"

Dick's concealed eyes stared into Scout's green ones, looking for any sigh of doubt.

"Course" Scout said smiling. "Now what are you waiting for? Start it up!"

Nightwing started up the program on the computer. This caused the ring around the side of the training arena to light up a pale blue signalling when to go.

Scout made the first move, flipping onto Wonder Girl's shoulders and doing a gentle handspring so that Scout was now beyond Cassie's view before attempting to throw her body onto the floor. Instead the super powered girl flew slightly upwards leaving nowhere left for Scout to gain momentum on the floor. After Cassie finally landed, Scout tried a low kick hoping to knock Wonder Girl down. Again she flew up.

"What's the matter, afraid to do a little hand to hand combat?" Scout mocked, while looking up at her opponent who was now compatibly in the air.

"That's what you think!" In a matter of seconds Wonder Girl had landed and was running straight towards Scout. Instead of moving she stood there waiting until they'd both hit each other head on. Scout closed her eyes whereas Cassie was now inches from Scout's form, her hands were held in front reaching for a strike that would allow Scout to lose. At the last possible moment Scout's eyes flashed open and her left hand pushed away from her chest, where it had been resting previously. Cassie's mouth turned into the shape of an O as her body fell backwards and landed across the room against the wall.

The thud of the collision between Cassie and the wall echoed through the mountain. The young blonde haired girl **[2] **pushed herself off the floor and directed her gaze to the shocked team members.

"I'm okay, just a little shocked." She called out.

After Garfield and Robin helped Cassie down to her room Nightwing dismissed the rest of the team and looked over to Scout who had yet to move from the training arena.

Nightwing walked towards his old friend.

"When you said you wanted to fight against Cass, I'll admit I didn't actually think you'd win. But hey, even the detective can get things wrong sometime, huh?"

Scout didn't move.

"Hey, It's not that I didn't think you can't fight, I just didn't expect you to make one of the strongest members of my team into a wall sandwich." Dick laughed.

Scout still stood there, a blank expression covering her face. Dick noticed this and waved a hand in front of her face. No movement, not even a blink.

"Scout?" Nothing.

"Scout, can you hear me?" The desperation in Dick's voice started to show. He reached out his hand to shake her by the arm, but as his hand made contact with Scout's skin a pain ran through his gloved fingertips and into his hand causing him to retract his hand at great speed. The pain lingered like a burn and left a singe like mark. A hiss escaped Dick's mouth and Scout's eyes regained consciousness.

"Dick!" Scout gasped. "I'm sorry…I-I've gotta go… I'm…" but she didn't finish her sentence. She turned around and headed towards the Zeta Tubes.

"**Recognised Scout A09"**

Scout was gone.

* * *

**Mount Justice, Medical Ward – 1:34pm**

Dick slowly removed his glove; questions were running through his brain. But if he didn't fix this first he'd be no better than Bruce, constantly leaving the health of himself behind as he focused on the mission. But this was no mission, it was Scout. It wasn't some deep undercover plot against the Light or the League of Shadows.**[3]** No, it was two old circus performers, two old friends.

Dick looked down at the skin of his hand. The tips of his fingers were a bright pink while his palm had the visible marks of blisters beginning to form. He used his good hand to reach into the cabinet opposite; from there he pulled the ointment he needed. Gently he poured it onto the delicate flesh and rubbed it in careful to not press to hard. He sighed as he felt the coolness on his skin. Once he'd done this he wrapped it in a binding and placed his glove back over the top.

Standing up he walked over to the computer across the room. He hadn't understood the need for one in every room until now. Sitting down at the desk he accessed the surveillance cameras and their footage from this earlier on. He fast forwarded it to the point where Scout was about to fight against Cassie. He noted how Scout handled her self when put in supposed impossible situations, but what caught his attention was the final move Scout did which caused her to win the fight. He watched it a couple of times in real time before setting the playback to slow motion. At first he thought nothing of it. Sure it just looked like some advanced move from a well known martial art. But Nightwing continued to watch until finally he zoomed into Scout's hand. He watched and waited for the impact of Scout's hand against Cassie's stomach. But it never came.

Scout's hand didn't touch Cassie. Dick looked down at his own burnt hand.

So how did she do it?

* * *

**[1] The same line Artemis said when first meeting the team. I wanted to give Scout the same type of personality but a little less serious :3**

**[2] I was going to add 'the young Amazon' but from reading my DC Comics encyclopaedia (Yes I have one of these) it didn't really say if she was Amazonian or not. It simple said that she asked for her powers from Zeus, which doesn't really relate to the YJ universe so I left it out and put that instead. **

**[3] Reference to what's actually happening. Sorry I had to include it hehe ^.^**

**IMPORTANT:::: If you can tell me how Scout did this I will personally make you a video with your favoutite characters and song! (I may do another contest like this later on)**

**Hope you liked it and can't wait to start the next chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Tender

Chapter 6

**A/N: What? The next chapter is already up?! In less than 3 weeks! I know I'm shocked as well! I think I'm just currently in a writing mood and things are finally starting to happen even if it is slowly but I will get better I swear! YAY!**

**The contest I mentioned at the end of the last chapter is still open!**

**Finally please follow me on tumblr at**

**.com**

**and this is my art blog which doesn't have much on yet**

**.com**

**and on youtube where the video will be posted for the winner. And my channel is**

**/sk8trmad**

**So now let us continue…**

* * *

_Scout's hand didn't touch Cassie. Dick looked down at his own burnt hand._

_So how did she do it?_

* * *

**Happy Harbour – 2:00pm**

The bright sun shone down onto the town below. The faint sound of laughter echoed from children, as they walked by. Their small hands gripped tightly to their parents, as did the parents to their children. Tourist's cameras flashed as they watched the ships dock and the strong smell of salt drifted through everyone's noses.

Next to the docking harbour was a cliff. Not accessible through anyway but to climb. Atop this sat a relatively small girl, Scout. Her tattered shoes hung over the edge and swung. Her face was concealed by her mousey brown hair, yet it clung to her face by the tears that were falling. She looked up to observe the happy families below.

"_How lucky they are" _she thought.

Scout wondered if anyone was looking for her. She doubted it.

"_How could I have lost control? I've been practicing for so long now. What if I hurt Cassie? What if Dick is looking for me but just to send me back to them…"_

The images of the training session played through her head. As the images got quicker Scout tried to focus on something different, and so her eyes locked onto the water below. The noise of Cassie hitting the wall got louder and louder as did her concentration on the water. Each image, each noise got stronger and stronger until Scout snapped.

She stood up.

"Enough!" She screamed.

Below her she saw the water smash against the cliff wall.

* * *

**Mount Justice – 2:00pm**

After checking the surveillance cameras nearly twenty times Nightwing headed over to the other side of the mountain where the rooms were. As he walked he still felt the pain from his hand and the questions about Scout lingering in his mind.

Nightwing stopped in front of Cassie's room. He lifted up his good hand to knock at the door, but was surprised to see Tim open it before he made contact. **[1]**

"How is she?" Nightwing asked.

"She says she's fine, we did some tests and there's no lasting damage. Just a few bruises, but she says she can't feel them." Tim responded looking up at his older brother.

"Has she said anymore about the session with Scout?"

"Yeah, but it's kind of weird. She says she didn't feel Scouts strike, but we just said it's probably just because it happened so quickly."

Dick looked at Tim. If this was true, which he was almost 100% sure of thanks to the footage, them Scout was hiding something. Something big.

"Dick, what's wrong?" Tim asked, confusion covering his masked face.

"Cassie's right. Scout didn't touch her. And look…" Dick removed his glove and bindings showing them to Tim.

"I spoke to her after, she wasn't really with it. I went to shake her by the arm and… it hurt. I don't know how but Scout burnt me, through my glove."

Tim's eyes widened, his mind calculating the information. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when the built in computers in their gloves alerted them to a problem.

Nightwing looked at the screen.

"This'll have to wait. Reports are coming in about a incident in Happy Harbour."

"I'll get the team over their as soon as possible." Robin said.

"Good, I'll catch up. I think we're gonna need Miss Martian and possibly Tempest."

"Surely the team can handle it. I mean what's the problem?"

Nightwing looked up from the monitor.

"It's a tsunami Tim, a big one. Now go!"

* * *

**[1] Yes I included a little Wonderbird comment (which I think is what it's called) even though I shipped Wondergun for ages ;D**

**Thought I'd be evil and leave it there until the next chapter.**

**Again I've given a massive hint to the Scout plot and the correct answer still has not been given so I'll give you until the next chapter, where I am planning to reveal it.**

**Meaning this is your last chance to guess Scout's *COUGH* powers.**

**Also I've included Tempest in this because:**

**Aqualad is on the deep secret spy mission thingy.**

**Tempest is a playable character in the Young Justice: Legacy game!**

**^.^**


End file.
